


science-based gambling

by ignitesthestars



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: Barry and Lup, waking up the first day after landing in a new world.





	science-based gambling

Some years are hell. Honestly, it’s more and more of them as they progress through this endless loops of dying and escaping and coming to life again, and Lup thinks that if they’d had to deal with another year like the last couple of shitbaskets, one of them just might have snapped.

Not her. She’s holding it together for multiple people lately, or at least that’s what it feels like lately. But one of them.

Some years are hell, and then some years are almost ridiculously beautiful. Lup starts to laugh as she catches sight of the Light of Creation through one of the Starblaster windows, right as they regenerate. And it’s not like - streaking away over the horizon or anything, it’s _right there_. Davenport coasts the ship towards the ground and then angles it right underneath the Light so it lands on deck, just because he can.

“Okay, so I know there isn’t actually a god or universal creator or whatever out there deciding to give us a break,” she announces, because they’ve thoroughly studied that at this point. “But oh man, do we deserve this.”

And then she kisses Barry, because dude had spent most of the last cycle incorporeal which - yeah, definitely better than not being around at all, but sometimes you just want to get your hands on your boyfriend when you’re running for your life and your teammates are dying around you, you know? Being a lich has saved their hides more than a couple of times, but there’s nothing grounding about it.

They throw a party. Eighty years ago Lup would have questioned the general goodness of a party with seven people and a jellyfish, but goddamn do they make it work, crawling into bed in the small hours of the morning because this plane has even seen fit to roll out a suitable timezone for them. 

There’s nothing quite like waking up well into the morning and knowing there’s nothing you have to be doing. There are things they _can_ be doing, and Lup’s sure that she and Barry and all of the others will pick up one project or another as they await the Hunger and the start of their annual dance. She feels like maybe they’re close to - _something_ , although whether that’s falling apart or coming together with a new workable plan, she has no idea. But the urgency that’s chased all of them for the last few cycles is absent, at least for right now, when she’s tangled up with Barold J Bluejeans and only mildly hungover.

“Mm,” he mumbles, shifting in the circle of her arms. Barry has no concerns when it comes to being the little spoon, a good thing when you consider that Lup prefers to limpet onto him when they sleep, arms and legs all tangled around him so she knows he’s definitely there. “Nose is cold.”

Lup grins, nuzzling the back of his neck and feeling the shiver moved down his spine. “Cup your hands over your face then.”

“Not _mine_.”

She catches the softest, laziest elbow in the ribs and runs her equally cold toes up the side of his calf in vengeance. Barry squawks, and they’re all flailing limbs and lumpy mattress for a second as he shifts around to face her and she curves her body to fit him in against her.

“Goblin,” he accuses, smiling at her in that slightly unfocused way that he has when he’s not wearing his glasses.

“Absolutely.” She leans up, drops a kiss on his nose, which actually isn’t cold. Demon. “Would you have me any other way?”

“Not for all the science in the universe.”

“Barold, you _do_ love me!”

“You have no idea,” he says, and kisses her.

Lup’s not so sure about that. They’ve done their fair amount of science together over the years. She’s pretty confident.


End file.
